Big Time Rush Story
by Crush31195
Summary: A girl moves to Palm Woods after her mom lands a job there. Will this be a good idea or the biggest mistake of her life?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know that this chapter is not all that exciting, but please stick with me!

If there are any grammer/ spelling mistakes please forgive me.

* * *

**Big Time Rush Story Ch. 1**

"Mom, do we really have to move..."

"Yes, for the last time!"

I sat back in my seat. She was one of the rare, cool moms, but when she yelled, you knew that you had ticked her off.

"Look, if you still don't like this place in a week you can go back to Washington."

She sighed while turning into Palm Woods, the place where I would live until I could get my own place. It was a pretty upbeat place. People that looked to be around my age were walking around smiling and laughing. Not a care in the world. My mom parked her car close to the building. She told me that when I got my own car to park it close to any buildings incase if there would happen to be a fire, robbery,...ect.

"Look," She pointed her finger to a pool. "this place even has a pool!"

I knew she was trying to cheer me up, and so far it was working. I barely got to swim in Washington. It was always either cold or snowing. I gave her a reassuring smile and grabbed my bags. My mom had already moved all of our stuff into our condo, we just had to bring our clothes. A lot of people smiled and waved at me or told me "hi." Every where I looked, guys were checking me out and were looking at me like I was something to eat. It was creepy, but I knew the longer I was here, they would eventually stop.

"Maybe I could give this place a try." I thought when I walked into the doors.

My mom had gotton our room keys in the mail a week before we moved, so I did not have to check in. I waited for the elevator doors to close, but before they could, a boy around the age of 16 ran in and started to repeatedly press the door close button. To tell the truth it scared the crap out of me. He finally relaxed when the doors did close.

"I'm Carlos, and you must be the new girl?" He stuck at his hand.

"Yes I'm _."

He gently shook my hand. So far I liked him. He genuinely looked like he was interested in meeting me. He was not like most guys that I have met, they were always drooling over me, only wanting one thing.

"Why the hurry?" I laughed.

Suddenly he looked extremly scared, like he remembered why he was running.

"I broke Gustavo's expensive coffee machine." He gulped.

I did not know who Gustavo was, but I heard that he was a bit scary to be around, and if you valued your life, you would run when he was mad.

"Oh snap..." I breathed.

"Yeah." He tried to laugh, but failed.

I had just met Carlos, and I felt bad for him. I did not want the person that I had just met to die today.

_Ding._ I grabbed my bags and dragged them into the hall.

"Bye _!"

"Bye Carlos, I hope you live!"

He laughed and the doors closed.

"Wow, I've been here for 10 minutes and already met somebody." I thought and smiled to myself.

I could learn to like this place.


	2. Chapter 2

In the next chapter, after this one, the boys will be introduced.

* * *

Big Time Rush Story (2)

Waking up was relatively easy. I did my normal morning routine, which included a shower and a little make-up to cover up the imperfections. I grabbed 2 bowls down from the cabinet and made my mom and I some cereal. I started to eat, watching my mom run around the condo like a maniac on drugs.

"Mom"

"What!" She panicked.

I laughed at her desperation.

"Calm down, sit down, and eat."

She took a few deep breaths.

"When did you become the adult?"

I shrugged. She always acted like that when she had something important to do. We silently ate. Every now and then I would glance at her. I could tell she had something on her mind.

"I want you to meet some people today."

I gave her a look. I didn't talk much whenever I met someone new. If I liked them, they would be lucky to even get a complete sentence out of me.

"Trust me, you will like them." She hit my shoulder.

Before she walked out she turned to me.

"At 11 go down to the lobby, then to room 12."

Burning the directions into my mind I gave her thumbs up.

"And _?

"Yeah?"

"I expect you to be there."

"Crap" I thought.

She sounded serious.

11 o' clock came pretty fast. I stopped at room 12's door. Inside I heard male voice's singing. Was I at the right room? I checked the room number. Yep, this was the right place and time. Taking a deep breath, I slipped quietly into the room.

"OK, that is enough for the day dogs."


	3. Chapter 3

Big Time Rush Story (3)

Everything got quiet. I turned and smiled, wanting to make a good first impression. Finally I looked at them closely. There was Carlos and 3 other nice looking boys around his age.

"Hey,_!

He walked up to me smiling. I had to admit, Carlos had a nice smile. He wrapped his arms around me, it was very friendly and unexpected. I did not want him to feel akward so I hugged him back. The other boys walked up behind him.

"Guys, this is _.

Their smiles widened like they have heard a lot about me.

"Hi" I gave them a small wave.

"I'm Kendall."

He had dark blond hair, sharp features and full eyebrows, but it suited him.

"I'm James."

He had long brown hair, big brown eyes and he looked a bit feminine in the face, but not in a bad way. So I guess you call him a pretty guy.

"And I'm Logan."

Logan was very cute. He had short dark brown that stuck up in some places and dark brown eyes.

"Where did you move from?'' Kendall asked.

"Washington."

"Ah, the Twilight state." Logan laughed. We all joined him.

''CARLOS, SHARPEN MY PENCILS! Gustavo yelled from another room.

"Y-yes sir!" Carlos stuttered. "Bye Guys!''

He ran out of the room.

"I know this is going to sound extremely boring," James started. "but could you maybe help us find jobs tomorrow?"

"Yeah'' Said Logan and Kendall at the same time.

It was sort of a weird request, but I saw no reason why I couldn't.

"Um sure."

"Yes!" They yelled.

"Ha ha, did y'all practice that?"

They shook their heads.

"You can come over to our condo at 1?''

"OK." I said grabbing a pen off the table that was beside me. "What is the number?

"5J"

That was the same floor I was on. I was 9J.

Later that night, I kept thinking about Logan. There was just something about him. I shrugged and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to upload. I would like to have atleast 3 reviews before I upload chapter 5, please!

* * *

"Shoot!"

My alarm clock once again failed to wake me up at the time I had set it too. Right now it was 12:30 p.m., only giving me 30 minutes to get ready. I took a 5 minute shower and towel dryed my hair. I still managed to get to 5J on time. I knocked on the door and Logan answered it.

"Thank God you are here!"

I laughed at him. Kendall was buried into a computer.

"Hey Kendall."

"Hey _."

I picked up a news paper that was on the coffee table and turned to the section that had jobs listed.

"Here's one," I started. "hot chicks that know how to..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" They yelled. I just laughed at them.

"Oh, here is a serious one. Male or female model needed for Ferrari Enzo car ad?

"Not for me." Logan answered quickly.

"Me either." Kendall added.

"Why not?"

Well Kendall hesitated. "we never considered ourselves having model looks."

I could not believe it. Logan had the same look on his face as Kendall. They acted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" I looked back and forth between them. "You shouldn't be so quick to degrade yourselves." "You two would be able to do it." I reassured them.

Logan scoffed. "You would be able to do it, you're gorgeous." He slapped a hand over his mouth.

"What?" I wanted to make sure I heard him correctly. Kendall's eyes grew two times their original size. The two acted like it was a sin to tell a girl that she was pretty. Or in Logan's case "gorgeous." I could feel my face tingling, but I hoped it wasn't showing.

"Thank you." I whispered to Logan. I wasn't used to compliments like that.

"You're not...mad?" Logan asked cautiously.

"Mad?" The boy had gone crazy. "Logan, that was really sweet." He relaxed and smiled at me. I smiled back meeting his eyes.

"Awkward." Sang Kendall. I had completely forgotten he was there. Kendall spoke again. "We should go back to looking for jobs." He said slowly. I nodded in agreement.

30 min. later

"Any luck?" Logan asked hopeful.

"No."

"Nothing."

Logan dropped his shoulders. "You can always baby-sit." I suggested. Logan and Kendall looked at each other.

"Bring in good money!" I went on. "And I'll help?"

"We're in." They both said. "I'll make a sign!" Logan ran into another room.

"Thanks a ton _."

"It's no problem, really."

"Here I'll give you my number." We exchanged phones and took our pictures.

"I'll text you when we start?"

I smiled at him. "Sounds good."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is sooo short! The next chapter will be up soon!

* * *

For two hours I wandered around Palm Woods. There was not much to do but there was a nice looking pool. I sat down on on of the layout chairs and rolled my pant legs up. The sun felt awesome and the smell of chlorine made you feel like you were at a water park.

"_!"

Hearing my name startled me a bit. I turned around and saw a big body guard holding James back. I jogged over to where James was. He looked panicked.

"I have a Cuda audition today and I need help with wordrobe!"

"OK, James, calm down!" He instantly relaxed a bit.

In less than on minute we were in his dressing room because he was holding my wrist and running.

"I originally picked this..." he gestured over to a white t-shirt and a dark pair of jeans.

"That looks nice, but..." I went over to his clothes and went through them. "but I think this," I held up a black blazer. "would make it look even better."

"Thanks so much!"

"No problem." I laughed.

"Will you come to my audition with me?"

I had never been to or seen an audition take place. "Sure."

"Yea!"

He gave me a quick side hug. "When is your audition?"

He looked at his watch and grabbed my wrist again.

"Five minutes!"

* * *

Tell me what you want to see in the story!


End file.
